


Days of the Week

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Murphy didn't like Bellamy on Mondays.Murphy didn't mind Bellamy on Tuesdays.Murphy liked Bellamy on Wednesdays.Murphy really liked Bellamy on Thursdays.Murphy had a crush on Bellamy on Fridays.Murphy was falling for Bellamy on Saturdays.Murphy was in love with Bellamy on Sundays.





	Days of the Week

Murphy didn’t like Bellamy on Mondays.

Bellamy was rude, grumpy, and usually wrong about everything. Not that he’d ever admit to it.

Mondays were the worse days in the office. They were too busy, too frantic, and Bellamy always expected Murphy to still do everything that needed to be done perfectly. Just because he was perfect didn’t mean that Murphy was too.

 

Murphy didn’t mind Bellamy on Tuesdays.

He was apologetic about Monday, but he wouldn’t say he was sorry. He usually showed it through an extra bit of consideration.

_Take an extra twenty minutes for lunch. Go home early today. You look nice._

Murphy pretended that he wasn’t excited whenever he was complimented.

 

Murphy liked Bellamy on Wednesday.

It was the slowest day of the week and they’d usually spend half the day bored out of their minds.

Halfway through the day, Bellamy would come out of his corner office and sit with Murphy at his desk. They would talk about work mostly, but sometimes Bellamy would let down the walls and let Murphy in.

When Bellamy first told him about his sister, a soldier in the army currently fighting in Afghanistan, he had to fight the urge the place his hand onto Bellamy’s knee to comfort him.

 

Murphy really liked Bellamy on Thursday.

Thursday was the day that Kane worked from home. Most of the executives and office heads would slack off and lighten up for once. It made the secretaries relax and Murphy would spend most of the day smiling at everything.

Bellamy would look at him with an interestingly. He’d linger in his office doorway, his warm, brown eyes locked onto Murphy’s, before letting out a small laugh as he shook his head. He’d scratch the back of his neck and give Murphy a nervous smile.

Murphy tried to ignore the lump forming in his throat.

 

Murphy had a crush on Bellamy on Friday.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Bellamy’s athletic body and admired the way his fitted suits held his body perfect, focusing on his broad shoulders and firm back. He’d think about running his hands through Bellamy’s dark curls, twisting them in his fingers and massaging his fingers over his scalp. He’d lose himself in his sweet eyes, unable to focus on what he was saying because he was left momentarily breathless at the sight of them.

Bellamy would offer to walk him to the bus stop and Murphy would accept, just for a few more moments alone with him. They walk side by side silently. Murphy would try to think of something to say, something smart and witty, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

Bellamy would say goodbye first, but he wouldn’t leave until Murphy was safely sat on the bus, watching him from the window.

 

Murphy was falling for Bellamy on Saturday.

They’d stand in front of his door, the dimly lit halfway of his apartment building casting their shadows closer together and adding a glow to Bellamy’s eyes that made him lean forward without thinking.

Their lips would meet sweetly at first, hesitant, until the pair fell into it. They would move together hurriedly as Murphy wrapped his arms around Bellamy’s neck, the feel of strong hands pulling him closer.

They’d stumble into Murphy’s bedroom, their clothes falling around them, and Bellamy would make him feel indescribable. He’d fall asleep with strong arms holding his waist and wishing that they’d never leave.

 

Murphy was in love with Bellamy on Sunday.

He’d wake up to the smell of fresh coffee and the feel of a quick kiss against his cheek. His eyes would open slowly as he stretched his arms above his head and smiled up at Bellamy. _Hi_.

_Hi_. Bellamy’s voice would be deep and low, causing a shiver to run down Murphy’s spine as he held his arms open for Bellamy.

He’d hold him tightly, playing with his hair and whispering in his ear as they sat there. Their day wouldn’t start for at least another half an hour. Neither of them minded. They were together. That was all that mattered.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Just so you know, my laptop has broken so my mum is letting me use her's until I can afford a new one. Because of this, I probably won't be publishing as much as usual and my stories will probably be quite short. Hopefully this hasn't disappointed anyone.
> 
> Please leave me a comment telling me what you think about this story or if you notice something like a typo.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
